Our Last Chance
by PeddieHOA
Summary: When a particularly bad storm hits, Anubis House starts to flood, starting with the cellar... and the tunnels. Sibuna still has to find the Mask, so Nina, Patricia, and Amber go into the tunnels and everyone follows. And I mean everyone. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first multi chapter fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! I'll try to post new chapters every week or every two weeks. **

**Narrator's POV**

It's always raining in England. Some storms are worse than others, like the one that hit Anubis House…

**Amber's POV**

I was sitting in the living room with the others and painting my nails, even though Vera told me not to. She just didn't know how amazing I was at the art of nail painting. Patricia and Eddie were listening to Sick Puppies on Eddie's laptop right next to me. Even though they were using headphones, it was way too loud. Joy was sulking in the armchair. No one bothered to comfort her because we were all still mad at her. Nina and Fabian were working on homework and Jerome and Mara were talking about a gem. I love gems, especially ones that sparkle. Alfie was playing with his action figures like he was 7 and Victor was up in his office with Vera. _They're probably making out._ _Did NOT need to see that image. I'm gonna be scarred for life,_ Ithought. We were all just trying to avoid the storm, which was obviously a bad one.

I saw something leaking from the cellar from the corner of my eye as I was applying the second coat. Being the super sleuth I was, I went to check it out. It was water. Cautiously, I opened the door **(AN: I know it's always locked, but I'm just going to say it was left unlocked by accident.)**. Water covered everything in the cellar and was slowly creeping its way up the steps. Then, I saw the crack near the ceiling of the cellar leading outside. I figured it was where the water was coming from. I stood there in shock for a moment before I screamed as loud as I could.

"What is it Amber?" asked a worried Nina as she ran to my side. "Oh." she whispered as she turned as pale as a ghost. Everyone else crowded around the door. Worried whispers filled the room. "Victor!" yelled a freaked out Jerome. A very irritated Victor emerged from his office. "What is the meaning of this? And why is the cellar door open?" he yelled. "Flood." I whispered. A look of worry crossed his face, but it left as soon as it came. "Everyone, go pack a bag. Only the essentials. Dress warmly. We must leave." We just stood there in shock. "NOW!" Victor yelled. We all recovered enough to do as we were told. _My makeup, nail polish, and my shoes are all definitely essentials, _I decided.

**Eddie's POV**

As I was packing, I heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" I shouted over my shoulder. The door opened to reveal none other than Yacker. _My Yacker_, I thought happily, despite my worry about the flood. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her as I shoved my laptop in my waterproof bag. It was my mom's idea to get one and it seemed pointless at the time. Now I'm glad we got it. "Can I borrow a coat? I didn't ever buy one." She asked frantically. "Don't you have your leather jacket?" I asked as I tossed her my favorite coat. She looked at me like I was an idiot. My face turned slightly red as I said, "Oh, right…" "Thanks, Eddie." She said, sounding much more relieved. When I finished packing, I put on my second favorite jacket and slung the bag over my shoulder. I turned and saw she had the jacket on and that she was packed, too. "Let's go." I said to her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Nina's POV

5 minutes after the last person came into the living room, (who was Amber, lugging the most packed bag I've ever seen) Victor came out of his office, Vera right behind him. He cleared his throat and said, "We've called the cab service. They shall come as soon as possible, but it might be a while. No complaining, but we cannot wait in this building because it is not safe. We must wait outside." Everyone groaned. "I SAID NO COMPLAINING." yelled Victor."Now, follow me." He finished in a normal tone as he opened the door. There was no lightning, but it was raining. A lot. And hard. I turned away and saw Fabian at my side. "Let's just go before we get into more trouble." He said and I nodded, but I was thinking about something else. Something was nagging at me from the back of my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was… Apparently, he could tell something was bothering me. "Are you okay, Nina?" Fabian asked, sounding concerned. I nodded again. Then, I took a deep breath and stepped out into the pouring rain with Fabian at my side.

The freezing cold rain stung against my face and made it hard to see, but in the distance, I could make out the shape of the Frobisher Library... _The library…_ I thought."MY HAIR!" yelled Amber, interrupting the thought. "It's okay, Amber! Just pull the hood of your jacket up!" I said loudly. The rain made it hard for us to hear each other. "Thanks, Neens!" she said as she took my advice. I nodded and tried to figure out what it was that was pulling at me before._ What did the Frobisher Library have to do with it? _I wondered. _Frobisher Library… Frobisher… Robert Frobisher-Smythe…_ Then it hit me. Apparently, the worry I felt on the inside was showing because Patricia and Amber ran over to check on me. "What's wrong, Nina?" asked Patricia. "The tunnels." I said, just loud enough for them to hear. I knew if I talked any louder I would cry._ I'm going to die, _I thought in shock. _This is the end. The tunnels are flooding at this very moment. I've failed._ A tear rolled down my cheek. Luckily, it was camouflaged by the rain. I looked around at my friends. Suddenly, I remembered something. Something important. _They all have the Mark, too, so their lives are tied to mine. They'll all die, too if I give up_. _No, I'm not going to let that happen._ _I'm not giving up…_ With those final thoughts and newfound inspiration, I turned and ran faster than I've ever ran in my life to the Frobisher Library with Amber and Patricia right behind me.

**Narrator's POV**

Little did they know that they had followers… Fabian, Alfie, Joy, Jerome, Mara, and Eddie. And someone else…

**I know it was really bad, but let me know what you think in the reviews, please! Thanks for reading! Oh, and thank you to JaylaHeart for being the first to ever review one of my fanfics and to NinaRutter for being the first to ever add one of my fanfics to her favorites. Okay, Bye!**

**Sibuna and Peddie forever! Especially Peddie!**

**~Kat**


	2. Fifteen Minutes

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a second chapter! Okay, so yesterday, the House of Anubis's Season Finale was on. I'm excited and sad at the same time. Since it ended, today is House of Anubis Memorial Day (I made it up)! I'm going to do something in memory of each character and feel free to participate! One more thing, sorry! Jasper knows some stuff about the mystery and in this story, he also knows about the tunnels. I'm not sure if he does in the show, though. Anyways… STORY TIME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Oh, and I didn't own it when I wrote the first chapter, I just forgot to put it.**

**Jerome's POV**

I was in the pouring rain, with my fellow house members, when I saw something suspicious. Nina, Amber, and Patricia were sneaking away from the group… Fabian and Alfie had a quick discussion before running after the trio. I caught a group of very strange words from their conversation. Tunnels, mask, and die…

"Joy, Mara, Eddie? Did that seem suspicious to you, too?" I asked.

"Did what seem suspicious?"Joy asked as she cocked her head to the side. _I swear, this girl is as dumb as Millington, _I thought as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was about to explain what happened to the brunette, but Mara beat me to it.

"Nina, Patricia, and Amber ran off and Fabian and Alfie followed them." She informed Joy.

"Ohhh… That's kinda weird." She agreed.

"Yeah, and they do it all the time." Eddie said in a slightly angry tone.

"So we're all in agreement to follow them, then." I stated.

"Duh." Said Eddie as he rolled his eyes. Mara and Joy nodded. _Do POLITE Americans exist? _I thought before I held my hand out to Mara. She blushed redder than a tomato before she took it. I was holding it out so, with my help, she could run faster… and I just wanted to hold her hand.

**Patricia's POV**

When we got to the Frobisher Library, I looked into the window. Jasper was in there, helplessly trying to protect his artifacts. I groaned before informing the others, which now included Fabian and Alfie, who apparently followed us, that he was in there. "Well, he knows about the tunnels, so he should be fine with us going in." said Fabian. _Oh yeah, _I thought as we all went into the library. It was so flooded, the water was just below my waist and it was getting higher by the second.

"Now isn't a good time, kids." Said a very frantic Jasper as he hauled a huge statue up the steps.

"We need to go into the you know where." Said Amber in a very loud, secretive whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead, then, but please hurry." He told us. We all nodded and muttered our "Thank you"s. "It looked like the water was going down in the cellar when we saw it, so the chasm is probably taking it all in." Said Fabian. As he was starting to open the bookcase passageway, I thought of something. _The water wasn't going down in the cellar, but it wasn't rising and it might have been going into the chasm at the time. It just looked like it was increasing. The library is flooding quickly now. Too quickly. It must be because of how the vent from the passageway opens into the library, so the chasm is full. If we go in, we'll have to swim… _

"Wait!" I yelled out.

"What is it, Patricia? We don't have time to mess around!" said Fabian, sounding annoyed. Then I explained what I had just thought of, feeling really smart for figuring that out before Nina or Fabian.

"This is NOT good. Definitely NOT GOOD." Amber exclaimed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Alfie muttered. All of us ignored it except for Amber the Drama Queen, who crossed her arms and frowned.

"Maybe we should take off our coats and jackets to cover the passageway after we go through. They would just make it harder to swim and it would stop the library from flooding." Suggested Fabian. I nodded a lot more reluctantly than the others. _But this is Eddie's coat… I don't want to give it up, _I complained to myself before deciding it wasn't such a big deal because I could come back for it.

Then, Fabian tugged the large, old bookcase. It opened with a small groaning noise into the tunnels. I was right. They were just as flooded as the library. We all went through the rectangular opening in the wall, I being the last. As I was about to close it, I saw something that looked like a face peek through the window in the library… Mara's. As soon as it came, it was gone. _I'm probably just hallucinating. I have a lot on my plate. All of us do. _I reasoned nervously before quickly shutting the bookcase and handing Eddie's coat over to Fabian to cover the rectangular vent.

**Mara's POV**

Everyone had decided I should be the one to watch what they were doing. I was honored, but considering who I was there with, they were probably thinking _better you than me._ When anything important happened, I'd tell them. Then came the part that was unexpected. They swung open a bookcase…

"What?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Shhhhh! I've got to focus!" I whispered as I turned towards him and put my index finger to my lips. "Sorry!" he whispered back. As I turned away from him and back to the window, I saw Patricia staring at me, now alone. I threw myself to the ground in a panic.

"What is it?" asked Jerome as he put a protective hand on my shoulder. _I don't… like him, do I? _I thought as I blushed for the second time and told him what I had seen.

"Woah!" exclaimed Joy.

"Shhhhh!" I exclaimed. "It's okay, Mara. They're definitely behind that bookcase by now. It's safe to follow them." Eddie said. I calmed down a bit before I opened the first door. When everyone was inside, Joy shut it and I opened the second. We all walked inside the waterlogged library. Jasper was upstairs, wrapping artifacts in a large amount bubble wrap before placing them in boxes, his back to us. We ran as quietly as we could over to the same bookcase I saw them open a few minutes ago. Eddie tugged as hard as he could on it and it opened. I noticed a bunch of coats and jackets covering the vent at the bottom of the bookcase. I figured it was for stopping the library from flooding any more. After we were all in, Jerome swung it shut.

We entered what looked like a long hallway. The water in it was higher than in the library. It was so high, I'd have to swim, so I pulled my wet coat off and dropped it onto the water and let it float away. The others mimicked this action before following me deeper into the tunnel, into a room with horns in the middle and hieroglyphs on the walls. _This is amazing! _The geek inside me thought. Suddenly, I heard Nina's voice coming from a room nearby. The others came over to where I was and we all peeked over the side to see her. In the room was Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Amber.

"How much time do you think we have before the tunnels completely flood, to get the mask? So we don't… you know," she asked nervously. Fabian looked at the others with a bad news look on his face.

"About fifteen minutes." He said grimly.

"WHAT!" Joy exclaimed. I shoved my hand over her mouth as they looked over at us.

"Crap," Jerome whispered.

**Happy House of Anubis Memorial Day! Please review! Bye!**

**Sibuna and Peddie forever! Especially Peddie!**

**~Kat**


End file.
